How do you See the World?
by XxKawaiiIchigoxX
Summary: When Kisshu and Ichigo mysteriously swap bodies they must struggle on in life hiding what's happened to them from their friends but there are many questions unanswered like why did this happen, did someone do it? Will this phenomenon alight new feelings inside of them? (KxI)
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The boy watched as his fellow aliens used the mew aqua to revive their planet. It was marvellous! Plants started growing once more, the storms were disappearing, life was bursting threw! Of course everyone was celebrating for this was the start of a new era and it was going to be a perfect one, or so he thought...

The alien boy was just heading home when he noticed a tiny spec of mew aqua was floating toward him. It was so small yet he could sense it's amazing power radiating of it like great beams of light. He stood there and froze, captivated by it's bright aura. Strangely it floated right into him. And that's the last thing he remembered before the world went black...


	2. Chapter 1: Switched

**Hey** **guys! This is my first fan fiction so please don't judge if it's terrible! Anyway it would be great if you could tell me how you feel about it in the reviews so I can try and improve :) Oh yeah, BTW this story (and the prologue) is set after the mews defeat deep blue. But without further ado let's begin!**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Switched_

Beeeppp, beeeppp!

Kisshu woke to the sound of an alarm ringing in his ear. "Ugh, what happened?" He mumbled.

Just then an unfamiliar voice shouted "Ichigo! Come down and gave breakfast or you'll be late for school!"

 _Huh, that's not right. Ichigo?_ Then the voice shouted again "Ichigo are you awake?"

 _Well that's not at all weird._ Kisshu slowly got out of bed and looked around the room he was in. _Where am I?_ The room had lots of pink in it, a wardrobe plus lots of other things Kisshu didn't recognise. Then Kisshu's eyes met a full length mirror.

He screamed.

He looked exactly like Ichigo.

Suddenly the voice from before said something In a worried voice "Ichigo are you okay?" And Finally Kisshu realised that the voice belonged to Ichigo's mother.

"This is not good" He murmured.

The worried alien shouted "Yeah coming!" In the most normal voice he could. Then Kisshu looked into the wardrobe and found the uniform that he had seen Ichigo wear to school. He pulled it on trying not to stare at Ichigo's uncovered body. After that the green haired alien ran down the stairs and wandered into a room that he thought looked like a kitchen.

Ichigo's mum was sitting at a table with food in front of her. She smiled when "Ichigo" came in. "I thought you were never coming!" She sighed. Kisshu sat down and stared at the weird food that lay in front of him. It was a bowl of milk with some weird substance in it. "Well aren't you going to eat up?" Ichigo's mother questioned, looking confused.

"Ummm, I need to go or I'll be late for school!" Shouted Kisshu as he zoomed out the door and ran in the direction of Ichigo's school.

On the way to school Kisshu tried more than once to fly (since it would be a lot faster) but he failed every time so he had to stick to running. Finally, out of breath he arrived at Ichigo's school, a big building that he had visited many times when he had been stalking Ichigo. As soon as he stepped onto the school grounds a bell rang, signalling that it was the start of school. _Phew_ _just_ _in_ _time_. The alien then strode with confidence into the building.

After a lot of wandering into the wrong classroom Kisshu eventually found the classroom that held Ichigo's first lesson but unfortunately he was TWENTY minutes late! _Oh_ _no_! The alien tried to slip discreetly into the room but the teacher noticed him and started yelling on and on and on for about five minutes. It eventually led to detention after school. _Not_ _great_.

Finally after a very boring lesson (in which the teacher kept on glaring at him) the green haired teen had to deal with Ichigo's friends blabbing on about super boring girl talk. The only upside was that they led him to his next class. It was just as boring as the first. _I_ _don't know how Ichigo deals with school everyday!_

It was lunch and Kisshu was sitting with Ichigo's friends. They just never stopped talking! But after a while they started questioning if "she" was feeling ok since they thought "she" was being very quiet. He just answered with a mumbled yes.

The truth was Kisshu wasn't paying attention at all to what they were saying instead he was thinking about how this happened. The last thing that occurred before he turned into Ichigo was the little bit of mew aqua going inside of him. _It was SO strange. But right now all I need to do is not let anyone know that I'm not actually Ichigo. Hopefully this weird phenomenon would ware of. And everything would go back to normal._


	3. Chapter 2: Why him?

**Sorry I took ages to upload I will try and be quicker next time anyway here is chapter two!**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Why you?_

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Shouted a childish voice in Ichigo's ear.

"Just a few minutes longer," Ichigo replied sleepily.

"No! We have to get up early! We're supposed to be making the most of our revived planet." the strange voice said.

"What?" mumbled Ichigo. It was only when she opened her eyes and looked around that she realised who the voice was coming from Taruto!

"What ya looking so surprised about?! It's only me!" said the little alien looking pretty confused. Ignoring Taruto Ichigo shakily stood up. She was in a very strange room that she had never seen before in her life but it was when Ichigo looked in a mirror that she nearly had a heart attack! _I_ _look_ _exactly_ _like_ _Kisshu!_

"Ummmm Kisshu are you feeling alright? You look really pale." asked Taruto. "Are you sure your not an alien?!" He joked.

"I am" whispered Ichigo.

The alien froze, "Ok now your really creeping me out!" He said.

 _I'm gonna go for it! I'm going to tell him!_

"Taruto," Ichigo started. "You've got to believe me! I'm Ichigo! NOT Kisshu!"

"That's impossible!" replied a stunned Taruto. "You can't be." he muttered, but half of him knew somehow that she was telling the truth.

He didn't know what to do. If this had happened earlier then he would have got Pai and they would have tortured her until she told them where Kisshu was. Now it wasn't as simple because they were not enemies anymore. The aliens had been given mew aqua by the humans so he had no reason to hurt Ichigo. Plus if he did Pudding would hate him forever and he didn't want that.

Eventually Taruto broke the silence by saying "Where is Kisshu then?"

"I really don't know," said the girl in a weak voice.

"I'm probably going to regret doing this later but, let's go to earth!" decided Taruto. It was then that Ichigo remembered that she was not on earth but was in fact on a planet light years away.

Just then Taruto said "Follow me we're going to steal a ship!" _This_ _is_ _a_ _bad_ _idea_.

Taruto lead Ichigo through the weird building until they were outside. They walked (Taruto flew) for another bit before they came across a flat area that had dozens of space ships on it. _Wow_.

Taruto flew into the first one and signaled for Ichigo to follow so she climbed the ladder and jumped in. Inside there was many controls and three padded seats. They both sat down though Taruto bagsied the drivers seat (the best one). "Do you know how to fly this ship?" Ichigo asked over the roar of the engine.

"Nope but I'm going to try!" Answered Taruto. _Oh_ _know_.

The ship flew of into space at a super speed. Ichigo could see stars whiz past, they almost looked like shooting stars! But just then the ship lurched to a stop and Ichigo went flying forwards. "Oops, it stalled." Said Taruto, who was fine because he had a seat belt.

"Ouch!" Moaned Ichigo who had banged her head.

"Are you ok?" Questioned Taruto with genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," Ichigo mumbled while she rolled her eyes.

In no time at all the ship was flying of again though this time Ichigo didn't quite feel like enjoying the scenery so instead she held on to the seat in case the ship stalled again. It suddenly occurred to Ichigo that she didn't have her pendant with her. It was on her bedside table at home! _Not_ _great_.

Eventually after what felt like ages Taruto announced that they had arrived on earth. Ichigo looked out the window and was relieved to see solid ground and familiar surroundings; they were parked in a back alley of Tokyo.

They both stepped out the ship and looked around to make sure no one was there, thankfully there was not a person in sight. Then Taruto told Ichigo that they would have to teleport to her house so that they weren't seen. "I can't do that!" Said the teen.

"Yes you can!" Replied Taruto, "Just think where you want to go and then- " but before Taruto finished his sentence Ichigo was gone. "She must have managed to teleport after all!" thought the little alien.

As expected Taruto found Ichigo outside her house staring in the window at someone that looked like the normal her! They were walking around her bedroom speaking to themselves.

Then out of the bloom Ichigo suddenly said "Whoever that is I'm going to confront them and get my own body back! For sure!"


End file.
